


Run This Town - Nekid Spike Minibang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Spike are on a romantic weekend getaway when they’re spotted by a couple of hunters. After a day or so of being watched, they invite Sam and Dean Winchester to join them for a drink instead of just spying on them from across the street. Stories are swapped, lore is shared and fun is had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run This Town - Nekid Spike Minibang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Nekid Spike's Vampires, Demons and Hunters Minibang story, [Run This Town](http://verucasalt123.livejournal.com/270889.html), by Verucasalt123.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Background credit: [wyldraven](http://wyldraven.deviantart.com/art/Rainy-Landscape-STOCK-122403552)  



End file.
